This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the location of reference points on a damaged vehicle and for determining the extent of deviation of such reference points on set or known standards based on the original vehicle manufacturer's specifications.
Various apparatus or equipment are known for correcting frame and body members of vehicles back to their pre-damaged positions. Equipment of this nature is utilized by personnel in body shops and other service and repair shops. Typical of such equipment is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,066; RE 31,636; and 5,058,286, which patents are incorporated herein by reference. The effective use of such equipment in the process of applying pulling forces to a vehicle body is enhanced by various gauging and measuring systems that provide an indication of the magnitude of misalignment or deviation of component parts of the vehicle body to an operator of the alignment or restoration equipment. Typical of such measuring systems that have been disclosed in the prior art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,936 and the references cited therein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,608; U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,784; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,402; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,754; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,918.
Many of the prior art measurement systems are rigidly attached to the frame straightening apparatus. Other systems use special mobile frames to support and measure each different type of vehicle with the pulling device being independent of the frame device. Other apparatus such as that manufactured by Car-O-Liner have a lower measuring system that is independent of the frame that supports the vehicle but is only usable on the supporting frame manufactured by that company and thus, it is not capable of use with any form of body and frame straightening and aligning machine. Many of the other devices used in the art are applicable in realigning the front McPherson Strut Towers and the related inner front structure of the vehicle, and requires that the lower portion of the vehicle be aligned prior to its use.
Another form of measuring system incorporates vertical scale members that extend upward from a separate measuring frame into contact with the vehicle measuring reference positions. Such a system is the Universal Measuring System manufactured by Continental Collision Repair Systems of Alexandria, Minn.
A centerline gauge is a common tool used by body and frame straightening personnel. The gauge typically includes a central body member with a vertical pointer and two spaced arms each extending outward on each side of the central body. The gauge is transversely attached to the vehicle by means to attach the free end of each arm to the vehicle at spaced but common fixturing stations, such as holes, bolts or points on the vehicle. With several of these placed along the length of the vehicle including at undamaged areas, an operator determines the damages areas by attempting to visually line up the center pointers. If they don't line up, then this indicates a damaged area or areas.
Centerline gauges are capable of being used only by highly skilled and trained technicians who are required to determine the extent of damage by visual alignment relative to centerline or other linear arranged gauge pointers. One possible problem with this system is in parallax or visual distortion caused by the dominate eye concept.